


Heartbreak

by Angst_Is_Real



Series: Heartbreak [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Heartbreak, Hurt Carl Grimes, M/M, Sad Carl Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_Is_Real/pseuds/Angst_Is_Real
Summary: Carl and Negan are in love with each other. Nothing can break them apart. Until something does."What does that have to do with us?" Negan grabbed Carl's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Let the haters hate, it shouldn't go between us."
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Negan
Series: Heartbreak [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Carl Grimes





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfOfMiracles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfOfMiracles/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GrimesKid](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GrimesKid) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Carl and Negan fall in love, but it ends up in heartbreak, because nobody can accept them together.

"Negan," Carl said lowly, preparing the news as he sat on the couch next to Negan. They were in Negan's house watching a random movie in the living room.

"Hm?" Negan looked at him in question, urging him to go on.

"I-" Carl took a deep breath, hurt already going through him. He didn't want to do this, he really didn't. He never wanted to leave Negan, no matter the circumstance. But now it feels like it is being forced out of him. He didn't want this to be dramatic, so he just spit it out, no beating around the bush.

"I think we shouldn't see each other anymore." Saying it stung like a bee, and Carl couldn't help but tear up at the words.

Negan's mouth dropped open in shock. He quickly closed it and mentally went through the past few weeks. Anytime they were together, they were happy. Sure, there was the common arguments that happened between a couple, but nothing too big. There was no warning of this at all recently, which confused Negan. What was wrong?

"Why not?" Negan asked, dreading the answer.

"I just…" Carl sighed, closing his eyes for a moment to calm his racing heart before opening them again and looking at Negan. "It's everyone else. They stare, they whisper, and they judge. I hate that feeling."

"What does that have to do about us?" Negan grabbed Carl's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Let the haters hate, it shouldn't go between us."

"It's not just them," Carl told him. "My dad hates me because of this, Negan! And I don't like that! I never wanted to ruin my relationship with my father."

Negan sighed, eyes starting to tear up now that he was really getting what was happening. But he understood it. Carl wanted to keep his family intact, and it's always family first most of the time. He gets it. But that doesn't make it hurt less.

"Carl, maybe we can talk this out more," Negan pleaded, but Carl stood up, already crying a river.

"No. That's that. It's done." Carl rushed to get his shoes on and left before Negan could say anything, making sure to grab his keys before he exited the house.

Negan put his head in his hands to try to calm himself down. Though trying to be calm was useless as he soon afterwards bursted out crying. 

This was heartbreak and he knew that. He just didn't think it would ever happen with Carl.


End file.
